Falling into Bed
by Ayantara
Summary: She fell off her bed and onto...another bed? Where did Kaitlin end up? Why, Ron's bed of course. Please read and review, it's happens to be my first.
1. Falling into Ron's bed

Chapter One

Kaitlin closed her book, sighed, stretched, and yawned. Then she rolled over, almost off the bed, but she caught herself in time. That is, until she saw the great light that was nearly solid lying on the floor. She lost her hold in shock and plummeted off of her high bed to the floor. At least, that's what she was expecting. Instead, she hit a bed.

She looked up and shrieked. Why? She found out two things about her surroundings. One: she was in a large canopy that was not her floor or her bed; two: there was a redhead that was decidedly and deliciously male.

She rolled off this bed (thank god she hit the floor this time) untangled herself from the curtains, stood up, and began to back up from the occupied bed. She backed up into some she decided was also male before she even turned around, and then she turned around.

She looked up into some surprised, gorgeous, emerald-green eyes. His dark hair was messed up from sleep and he was wearing only his boxers. He looked her up and down. Then he smirked a very knowing smirk. Kaitlin looked down at herself only to realize that she was only wearing her black lace bra and matching thong. That's what she usually went to bed in.

She blushed fiercely as the boy turned to the bed and yelled, "Oy Ron! Wake up!"

"What do you want Harry?" said the drowsy redhead named Ron.

"Who's your friend?"

"What friend?"

"The one that you slept with."

"I didn't sleep with anyone last night Harry," said Ron confusedly.

"Then why was she in your bed Ron?" asked Harry exasperatedly.

At this point somebody else cut in and said, "Wow Ron, she's a hell of a lot prettier than the last girl we found in your bed."

Harry looked amused, but Ron snapped, "Shut up, Neville!"

"Whatever," muttered Neville.

Harry turned back to Ron. "Did you get drunk last night?"

"No Harry, I swear! Well, I might have had a little to drink, but I don't think I had enough to get drunk! Honestly Harry, I didn't."

Harry shook his head and said warningly, "Ron, did you?"

"I didn't sleep with her Harry!"

Here Kaitlin cut in and stated quite matter of factly, "I most certainly did not sleep with him."

Ron looked over at her and his mouth dropped open. "Damn, I wish I had slept with her. She's fine Harry!"

Harry grinned appreciably. Kaitlin shot a death glare at them both and crossed her arms in front of her. Just then she noticed all of the other boys in the room silently watching. She rolled her eyes.

"Is anyone going to tell me where I am?" she asked annoyed. She looked around the room again and sighed dejectedly.

Ron, eyes still wide answered, "Why, your at Hogwarts. Where else would you be?"

"And where is this Hogwarts located?" Kaitlin asked annoyed.

"I don't know, I suppose it's in England or somewhere close by. Why?"

"Because I have no idea how I got here," she said hopelessly as she shivered. Ron reached down and reluctantly handed her a shirt that he had picked up off the floor near his bed.

She took it gratefully and pulled it over her head. Once she had pulled her wavy dark hair out of the collar she flashed him a playful smile, "The way y'all were looking at me, I didn't think anyone wanted me dressed." Her bright green eyes flashed at the boys.

"Yeah, well, we didn't, but you looked cold and if you got sick, you weren't likely to sleep with us," Ron said uncomfortably.

She smiled evilly at him.

"_Y'all_? What kind of a word is that? And what's your name?" asked Ron not noticing.

"It means you-all and it's a Southern U.S.A. kind of word," she said sassily. "My name is Kaitlin."

"Is that where you are from?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, Alabama," she nodded. "Born and raised in the South and proud of it. I'm a red-neck woman." She started humming some song as if in a trance.

All the boys in the room, there were about six of them, continued to stare at her with hunger in their eyes.

Harry looked away and directed his gaze at Ron, "So, you really didn't sleep with her?"

Both Ron and Kaitlin said, "NO!" at the same time. Ron pleadingly and Kaitlin annoyed.

"Just making sure. That look could kill me, but luckily it didn't," Harry said grinning.

Neville shook his head and said, "You should probably get her to Dumbledore you know."

All reluctantly gave approval and Harry handed her a robe. She shrugged it on as the two boys shrugged robes of their own on and they headed off down the hall, Ron on her left and Harry on her right. They met nobody along the way.


	2. Talking to Dumbledore

_Neville shook his head and said, "You should probably get her to Dumbledore you know."_

_All reluctantly gave approval and Harry handed her a robe. She shrugged it on as the two boys shrugged robes of their own on and they headed off down the hall, Ron on her left and Harry on her right. They met nobody along the way._

They walked down the hall, Ron on her right and Harry on her left. Both of the boys were rather quiet so she decided not to break their comfortable silence. Instead, she decided to study the two boys beside her. The one on her left was tall, dark-haired and had alert emerald green eyes. They were very pretty eyes. She sighed. She bet his raven hair was very soft… NO! She was not going to think about boys. She shuddered. Men caused pain and they weren't good for anything useful at all….

She then turned to study the boy on her right. Ron was taller than Harry by at least a full foot. He had bright red-orange hair. Damn, she had always gone for redheads. This might just present a problem. He had sparkling blue eyes. Irish, maybe, Kaitlin decided.

Soon enough they got to the end of their long walk down the drafty hallways of, what was it called? Oh, yes, Hogwarts. What a funny name for a boarding school. She wondered if it was an all boys' school. Oh dear, that might not be so bad. Yes, yes it would. She was so very tired.

Harry began to say all sorts of weird combination of words. She supposed that they sounded like candies or something. Very weird candies they were though. Suddenly, as if by magic (sure, just some sort of electronics) the goblin statue they were standing in front of began to move and an escalator began to move up. They all three stepped onto it. It led them up to yet another hallway, but this one wasn't so long.

A rather old man was standing at the end of it, looking rather confused. This man had a white beard down to his waist, a colorful dressing gown with flamingos on it, twinkling, blue eyes hidden behind half moon glasses and stick in one hand hanging by his side.

"Hello, I'm Professor Dumbledore," he said. "And who might you be? I felt the power in the air as you arrived, but I didn't quite know what it was."

Wow, he must be a lunatic. Felt her arrive? Power in the air? Oh please. She must have been very easy to read for next he said, "I assure you I'm not insane. You must be a muggle."

Then Ron cut in, "She's from America."

"My name is Kaitlin. Excuse me sir but do you know how I could possibly have gotten here? Maybe I was drugged and just woke up as I was being dropped onto… a bed."

"No, no my dear girl, you were brought here by magic," replied the old lunatic. She couldn't quite suppress her snort of disbelief.

"It's true, we are all wizards and witches here," said Harry earnestly.

"Oh," Kaitlin said, "so this isn't an all boys school. I was afraid that it would be." Then, "Wait, did you say witches and wizards? This must be an asylum. You are all insane. I'm getting out of here before you get me to believe you." With that she turned to go, but it didn't work. That crazy old coot had that stick pointed at her. He had mumbled something and now she couldn't move.

"I'm afraid you can't go Miss Kaitlin, first we need to find out how you got here, and how to get you back where you belong. I believe also that you might be able to use magic," said the insane old coot.

"Now do you believe in magic?" asked Ron exasperatedly.

"Of course not, there is a logical explanation. Professor Dumbledore made it look like he was doing magic and the placebo effect took hold of my brain rendering me unable to move." She knew it was a very far-fetched idea, but she needed something. Magic wasn't real. Judging by the looks she was getting from the two boys, she had a feeling they didn't believe her any more than she believed herself.

"We'll need to know some things about you, such as your full name, your age, where exactly you live, things like that. You might start by answering those questions and then we will think up some more," cut in Dumbledore.

Kaitlin sighed defeated, "Will you let me sit down then?" Dumbledore smiled and flicked his stick—she supposed it was actually a wand—and let her move. She sat in a nearby chair. "Alright, I'm seventeen, my full name is Kaitlin Marie McDougal, and I live in Mobile, Alabama, United States of America. What next?"

"Well, could you please tell me what happened before you ended up here?"

"Yes sir. I was reading a book about magic; it was called The Chronicles of Chrestomanci Volume I; and I was thinking wouldn't it be great if there really were all those other worlds and then I turned over and nearly fell off my bed. On the floor was this pool of light and I was so startled to see it there that I let go and fell off my bed straight into the light and landed here." Kaitlin could barely suppress a yawn as she looked expectantly up at the old Professor.

"Well Miss McDougal, I see that you are tired. If all three of you would wait outside my office while I call Professor McGonagall, we will find some place for you to sleep."

Harry and Ron led her out into the hall where she collapsed against the wall. A few minutes later, an old woman with her hair up in a bun and a bathrobe on hurried past her and into the office. She supposed that this was Professor McGonagall. She must have fallen asleep because she was being gently shaken awake and helped up. Then, Professor McGonagall was leading her back down the long hall.

A/N: Hey, thanks all that reviewed...all three of you. I didn't know if anyone would like it. My friends all laughed at it when I let them read the rough draft. I'm sorry for the mistakes on the first chapter. I don't know why it posted like that. I didn't write it like that. Thanks for bringing it to my attetion. Also, I'm soo sorry that it took me so long to put up the next chapter. I know what it's like waiting for the next chapter so I should have been faster. First I had exams, then, well, I have a problem with finishing what I started. With constant prodding, hopefully I'll finish this story. It is my first, so if you don't like it, do go easy on me. Don't forget, I love reviews! Oh, and yes, I am from the South. I've lived in Alabama and Mississippi.


	3. And Fainting?

Harry and Ron led her out into the hall where she collapsed against the wall. A few minutes later, an old woman with her hair up in a bun and a bathrobe on hurried past her and into the office. She supposed that this was Professor McGonagall. She must have fallen asleep because she was being gently shaken awake and helped up. Then, Professor McGonagall was leading her back down the hall.

She didn't remember the walk to wherever she went. As soon as she stepped out of Professor Dumbledore's office, she felt severe exhaustion wash over her and she was surprised she made it anywhere. She didn't remember getting into bed and falling asleep either, but apparently she did because she woke up the next morning. She was lying in a four-poster bed with crimson hangings. It was much like the one she had fallen into, except there was no Ron in this one.

She sat up and opened the curtains. There was another girl sitting on a windowsill reading a rather heavy book across the room from her. She glanced up when she pulled the heavy curtains aside. She smiled at her.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts, nice to meet you." She said all of this in an easy drawl that showed no discomfort at all, but she wasn't the one who still had really no idea where she was or what she was going to do.

"Hey, I'm Kaitlin McDougal. Same to you and all," she said around a yawn.

"I'm staying here to help you around today while the Headmaster and some of the other teachers are discussing what to do with you. Would you like a shower?"

Kaitlin couldn't help it. She moaned as she imagined the hot water hitting her grimy body. "Please, please let me have a shower," she begged.

Hermione just laughed, "Follow me."

She led her down the stairs and through a room that looked to be a common room.

"This is the common room," Hermione said.

Kaitlin grinned.

The next room she led her to was the showers.

After she got out of the shower, she found two towels waiting for her. She toweled herself off and then poked her head out the door into the common room. She saw Hermione, she was reading again.

"Hey Hermione, what should I do about clothes?"

"You look to be about my size, you can borrow some of mine. You can probably borrow my make-up too. We seem to have the same look. Oh, and don't worry, you can come out, there is no one here and no one will be here for quite a while."

Kaitlin smiled relieved and came out with a towel wrapped in her hair and a large fluffy towel wrapped around the rest of her body. Hermione smiled back at her and led her up a flight of stairs to her dorm room. Once there, Hermione pulled open a large trunk and pulled out a uniform identical to the one she was wearing and handed it to Kaitlin.

"If this doesn't fit, it should only need a few small adjustments that I should be able to do that for you."

"Thanks," Kaitlin said pulling the uniform and her suddenly clean underwear from the night before on. She looked like she fit in.

After applying a little bit of make up, Hermione decided it was time to go get something to eat. It was nearly lunchtime so they would be able to sit with Hermione's friends. Little did Kaitlin know that this included Ron and Harry from last night.

They were half way down to what Kaitlin assumed would be the Lunch Room when the bells rang. Not thirty seconds later and kids were already rushing for the Lunch Room. After asking for confirmation as to the place in which she was headed, she was told it was called the Great Hall.

Suddenly she was shoved aside and landed on her ass while a pug-faced teenager stared angrily down at her.

"Watch where you are walking bitch and stay out of my way. I am Pansy Parkinson and you don't want to mess with me," she said haughtily.

Kaitlin was outraged! How dare she? "Listen to me asshole," she said standing up and looking down her nose at Pansy, "You don't just go shoving random people in the hall, it's rude. Further more," she nearly shouted over Pansy's spluttering, "I don't know what you have shoved up your ass, but you better get it out or it will be my foot. Trust me, you don't want me as an enemy." With that a rather handsome blonde haired boy burst out laughing behind Pansy. Kaitlin flipped her hair and turned around to face a laughing Ron, a very amused Harry, and Hermione, who was definitely trying to suppress her giggles.

Kaitlin sighed. She hoped there weren't a bunch of people like that here. Hermione, seeming to come to her senses and led them all into the Great Hall.

Lunch was pretty good, but she had to sit next to Harry, which only reminded her of how she got here. She was suddenly light headed. She really wanted to go home.

At the end of lunch she stood up to go with Hermione, and fainted. She couldn't remember ever fainting before. It wasn't very pleasant.

**

* * *

A/N: Hey, I really appreciate any comments that you may have for my story. At the moment I'm not really even sure anyone reads it. Be that as it may, I intend to finish it sooner or later. Any ideas or help you have is greatly needed since I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this.**


	4. To Meet the Twins

_At the end of lunch she stood up to go with Hermione, and fainted. She couldn't remember ever fainting before. It wasn't very pleasant._

When she woke up again, Kaitlin was lieing in a white bed, with white sheets, wearing a white night gown in a room with white walls and a white floor and a white ceiling. Her head hurt. Hadn't whoever decorated this room heard of colors? She looked around and spotted Hermione sitting in a chair doing what she supposed was homework.

"Hey Hermione, where am I?"

"Oh, your awake! Madame Pomfrey, she's awake!" Hermione called before turning back to Kaitlin. "You are in the hospital wing. You fainted after lunch. Madame Pomfrey said that it was just shock. You know, you just finally realized what happened to you? Well, anyway, after Madame Pomfrey releases you, Professor Dumbledore wants a meeting with you." Just as she finished her speech, a woman, dressed also in white came in. Kaitlin assumed it was Madame Pomfrey.

"Hello dear, how are you. Do you feel alright?" She started to do nurse like things such as checking her pulse and feeling her head. Then she pulled out her wand and muttered something. A green light floated out. "Ok dear, you seem fine. Now if you start feeling bad, you come back all right? Hermione can lead you here," she said before bustling out of the room.

Hermione stood up and brought Kaitlin the clothes that she had been wearing earlier. "Come on, we still have that meeting with Professor Dumbledore," she said before leaving the room.

* * *

Kaitlin quickly got dressed and then went out the way she had seen Hermione go. When she got out the door, she wished she hadn't woken up. There stood a very angry Hermione Granger facing a sneering boy with platinum blonde hair. It was the boy that she had seen laughing at that Poesy girl, or was it Patricia? They both had their wands raised. Kaitlin hurriedly backed up into the door she had just come out of. They were both yelling insults at each other. Kaitlin hoped desperately that neither would do anything stupid nor get killed.

"Excuse me, Hermione, I thought we had to go meet that Professor," Kaitlin said, causing both to lower their wands.

"You're right, come on," Hermione replied before turning on her heals and walking down the hall.

Kaitlin made to follow but a hand gripping her arm stopped her. "I'd be careful if I were you," said the blonde boy. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt. By the way, the names Draco." Then he left. Kaitlin ran after Hermione to catch up. They walked in silence until they came to a statue of a gargoyle.

"Blood pops," Hermione said, startling Kaitlin out of her reverie. The gargoyle leapt aside and a set of revolving stairs spun upward. Kaitlin followed Hermione up them. Kaitlin recognized the office from the day before. Hermione walked up and knocked on the door.

"Come in," called the aged and prestigious voice of the professor called Dumbledore. The door opened on it's own and the two girls walked in.

"Miss Granger, if it is all right, I would like to speak with Miss McDougal alone."

"Of course Professor. I'll just wait outside."

"Thank you," replied the Professor. The door shut behind her. "Now Miss McDougal, I have had a meeting with all the professors and what we came up with was not promising. I'm afraid that we don't know how to get you back to your own dimension. Quite frankly, we have no idea how you got here in the first place. Now, there is unquestionably a magical aura about you that we don't believe exists in your world. Due to the fact that we don't know how long you will be here, we need to train that magic. Otherwise, you could be a definite threat to yourself and others. Strong emotion could trigger it."

"Um Professor, how am I supposed to learn everything? The people at this school have been through years."

"Yes Miss McDougal, that is why the other professors and I have decided that you will attend only magic classes. This means that you will attend only Charms and Transfiguration. The Professors of these classes have agreed to train you in there free time. I'm sure the head girl would be happy to help you after her homework is done also," said Professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. "Now if you will send in Miss Granger on your way out?" Professor Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Yes sir," Kaitlin replied b before leaving the room. Kaitlin exited the room and found a rather bored looking Hermione. "The professor would like to speak with you. I guess I'll just wait out here."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "All right, I shouldn't be too long."

Kaitlin sat down in a conveniently located, fluffy, sky blue armchair. "Definitely not to my taste, but it's comfortable," she muttered to herself under breath. She only had to sit there about five minutes before Hermione came back out. She looked rather preoccupied in a worried sort of way.

"Hey, what's up? Is there something bothering you?" questioned Kaitlin, concerned.

"Oh, of course not, I'm just a little tired." Hermione smiled at her. "Don't forget, we have to meet in Professor McGonagall's room for a port key. We are going to Diagon Alley for a few things for you. You can't live in just what you're wearing and you will need some supplies for your studies. Professor Dumbledore told me you would be studying magic. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask." Kaitlin smiled at her in appreciation.

"You might regret that after a little while. I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to learn all of this. It's all so confusing." As they had been talking, they had been making their way down the stairs and out the door behind the gargoyle.

"Don't be silly. I'd be glad to help," replied Hermione kindly. "I know this is going to be a little hard on you since you didn't know magic even existed. I grew up a muggle here and almost thought the letter was a prank. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Kaitlin shrugged in response.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, it's time for dinner, are you hungry?"

"Yes, I didn't even realize it, but I'm starved! I just hope we don't run into that Pansy girl."

Hermione couldn't help it, she laughed at that.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful. Everywhere around her there sat laughing teenagers telling their friends about their day. It was not that Harry, Ron, and Hermione excluded her or anything, but they were good friends and she knew nothing about them. Kaitlin really wished that she had her friends here to comfort her and help her along with this really confusing day. She couldn't believe that she was already homesick. She was supposed to go home with her friend Anna that Friday and spend the whole weekend with her. She was really sad to miss that. The two of them always had fun together. She hoped none of her friends would worry too much about her. Of course, that was a stupid wish. When they found out that she was missing, they would panic.

Hermione glanced at her watch then sighed. "We have to go guys. Come on Kaitlin, we have to go to McGonagall's room now."

Kaitlin smiled and stood up. Ron who was sitting next to her stood up next to her and took hold of her arm. Probably to make sure she wouldn't faint again. "Ron, I appreciate the gesture, but I can assure you that the fainting was a one time thing. I can stand up from the table by myself."

Ron shrugged nonchalantly and sat back down. "If you say so."

Kaitlin glared down at his very red head then followed Hermione out or the Great Hall. She led her straight to Professor McGonagall's room, ignoring anybody who crossed their path.

"Well, we're here, come on," she said. She sounded business-like. This was part of her head girl duties. This wasn't helping a friend. Kaitlin sighed. They both walked into McGonagall's classroom to find her berating Draco Malfoy for being, simply put, a smart ass to her in her class.

"You have detention tomorrow. Your mouth has gone too far. Because I will also be helping out a student, you will have to copy lines. I'm tired of your smart mouth young man. I won't be having any more of it." Professor McGonagall stated sternly. Draco scowled at her and then stalked out of the room, not even glancing at the two girls standing near the doorway.

"Come on in girls, it is six o'clock and we are only supposed to be gone for an hour and a half. Come both of you, you both need to be touching pocket book or you will be left behind."

Kaitlin was decidedly puzzled, but she did as she was told. A couple seconds later she felt as if a hook had been attached behind her navel and was pulling her forward. It was a very strange sensation. So this was a port key.

When Kaitlin landed, she collapsed onto the ground, very surprised, next to Hermione. Professor McGonagall looked a little shaken up, but she remained standing. A hand reached down to help her up. She looked up into a face that looked somewhat familiar. He smiled at her. She let him help her up. She glanced over to find Hermione being helped up by a man that looked exactly like the one that had helped her up.

"Hey Hermione," they said at the same time.

Hermione grinned at them, "Hey guys." She turned to Kaitlin, "These are the Weasly twins, two of the brother of Ron. I think you'll like them." The twins grinned at each other then looked over at Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Professor," they said respectfully. "We didn't know that you would be coming. It is our pleasure to see you again," said one of them. The other said, "I hope you are keeping Ron in line without losing to many house points." Professor McGonagall smiled at them.

"I do the best I can."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones. I hope you enjoyed it. Even though not much has happened, I still like this one. I left a bunch of clues as to the happenings of later chapters. Please Review so I know how you liked it.**


End file.
